Greed
by XoXo Writers Mistress
Summary: Bella and Alice have arrived in Forks as completely normal teenagers and best friends. They both meet celestial looking young men. And so, the question to be asked is; what does this plot have to do with the title? B/E & A/J
1. Classies

**A/N: I have rewritten this. The first chapter is almost purely humor. Most of what is being written in the humor part is quite exaggerated, though I do believe it's funny :)**

**I hope, from the bottom of my heart, that you keep reading this, especially if you like poetic romance because I am working on a peace of art, truly ;)**

**Now, try to enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I - Classies<strong>

**BellaPOV**

_Daaamn this shit is boring_.

I gave the headboard my coldest glare.

_Daaamn I hate Spanish._

I looked around the classroom.

_Daaamn these people are ugly._

"Daaaamn this shit is boring," I exclaimed loudly, interrupting Mrs Something, in the middle of her terrible reading. I hadn't cared to remember her name. Her eyes darted up from the book she had just been reading aloud from, narrowing at me. Well, narrowing as much as they could, considering the Asian type to them.

"_Perdón?_" she asked.

"Never mind," I said flatly. "See you tomorrow." I left the classroom and continuing down the hall, I wondered what to do. I looked to the window. Not a chance in _heeell _was I staying inside. The suffocating air of the corridors was tainted with the lingering odor of ordinary, filthy commoners.

_Daaamn this is pissing me off._

I walked out of the building, searching for a bench or a place rest my aching legs. I do not like to walk. As I finally spotted a suitable location under a big oak tree between two of the school buildings I plugged in my iPod to my brain and pressed play as I buried my nose in a book. And then the fucking bell decided to ring.

_Fan_fucking_tastic. Let's go find the midget._

**AlicePOV**

I looked about the still empty classroom, unable to stop squirming in my chair. After having met the teacher, Miss Marielle Veronique, my senses had only gotten edgier. Every distant sound of chatter or laughter made me rise from my chair, using the footrest of it as my ground. Resembling a five year old as always, by the disappointed glint in Miss Veronique's eyes with which she returned to her papers.

Five minutes of the ticking clock and the maddening, buzzing sound of the fluorescent lights later, the chit-chatty voices and footsteps echoed into this classroom. I flew up on the footrest again. Seconds passed, and the first pair of backpacked, pencil-armed students entered, followed by a whole wave of them.

_So many people!_

I flashed them a perky, involuntary smile and waved.

"Hi new classies!" I beamed loudly.

For a mere second, an awkward silence overtook all voices and actions. The students – brunettes, blondes, pink-wearing, blue-wearing – stared at me, their brand-new classmate imported from Arizona, with several feelings of shock, confusion, reproach, excitement and most of all curiosity. As always. Something among them stirred then, and the students remembered their goal which they had entered the classroom with. Slowly, almost hesitantly, they stalked over to their seats, a low murmur emitting the dispersing herd.

"I´m Alice!" I unperturbedly continued, not awaiting Miss Veronique to speak for me. "I like apples, not green ones since they're _agonizingly_ sour, but if I do become a teacher like I told my mother I would, I won't say no to a cute student who offers me a green one, although my sour face is terrifying. Hopefully the kids here will like me. I like kids. Kids in Arizona are creepy sometimes – see that's where I'm from. Arizona. Been here for less than forty hours with my BFF! I could go on, but oh well!

"Nice to meet y'all!" I finished with a smile that had widened for each word, just as mock incredulity grew among all others. I watched them eagerly behind me, and they watched me. No response was made for a second, and that was enough for me to pipe up again. "Oooh, I´m sorry, should I have said that in French?" Several pairs and lone eyebrows shooting up. "Je suis Alice, j'aime les pommes, pas_-_"

"_That_"- Miss Veronique cut in with a breathy voice –"is quite enough. Thank you." She shared the briefest, almost unnoticeable sympathy with the baffled students, before regaining control in her posture. "Good day, everyone. Now that our new student has introduced herself, class may begin… Maintenant!"

Doing as told Miss Veronique took the attendance, my classies could not seem to tear their eyes away from me. I felt them on my back, my cheeks, my nose, my sadly swelled up hair from a recent, panicked shower caused by a baby on the plane barfing over me. I smiled to as many as I could, making most of them indiscreetly turn away, when I noticed an awful emptiness conquering Miss Veronique's desk.

"I'm sorry", I interrupted innocently, leaning across the desk on my forearm, pointing with my free hand. "But I couldn't help but notice that you have no pencil sharpener." At her bewildered face, I explained matter-of-factly, "I need a pencil sharpener." There was that overly amusing silence taking over the classroom again. But Miss Veronique was quicker than she had been before.

"Then you must bring your own, Miss…"

"Brandon." My eyes narrowed suspiciously at her, not liking what I sensed. "Had you actually been a teacher considerate of her students, or her résumé, you would have inquired my surname fifteen minutes ago. When we met. When you should have at least checked my name instead of sighing about the dreariness in correcting the tests of what could be our future senators.

"Now, does anyone else have a pencil sharpener? I'm _sooo_ sorry for the delay, but I simply _cannot_ survive without a pencil sharpener…"

Skipping down the hall alone – for some reason, my fellow classies had evacuated the classroom in a matter of seconds when the bell had rung, just like the lesson before – I suddenly stopped, having reached a crossroad. There was a scarce amount of students, wandering about with and without books and company, in all different directions. I looked ahead, where another turn quickly followed, then to my left, where some tall jocks were heading my way, and lastly, to my right. This road continued for a while, and I sniffed the air delicately.

Smiling broadly, I lifted my right leg and bounced off the left one, almost hopping my way down the right corridor. I could hear incredulous murmurs and barks of laughter behind me, and knew it was only a matter of time now.

"Hey, _girly_", said a way too arrogant tone to my left. Giving the towering teenager a huge smile, I kept my pace.

"Hello!" From the corner of my eye, I noted how he seemed to be unable to come up with something to say. And so he did the only thing he could – cast his jock-minions a cunning sneer to seem confident.

"So, _girly_", he repeated in that tiring tone. "What's your name?"

"Tittie!"

Choking on what seemed to have been his saliva, the jock fell behind for a second, giving me the satisfaction of a succeeded plan. "I- I'm sorry – _what?_" he squeezed forth in between his coughs.

"Alice!" I chirped.

He frowned. "Didn't you just say-"

"Alice?" I finished, crinkling my nose and grinning with my mouth wide open. Taken aback, the jock had finally realized his mistake and retreated to known territory. Without. Another. _Word. _Then, a brilliant thought hit me. "Oh, hey, jock-schmock!" I shouted, turning around to the addressed one. He looked back with resentment, his friends chuckling at me. "Where's the cafeteria?"

"Further down the hall", he told me after a lot of inner debate. I smiled my thanks, and gleefully continued on my way. Two minutes later I had finally found my already favorite part of the school. _The cafeteria._

In awe I walked inside where the tables were already crowded by teens eating and babbling away in ignorant bliss. Seeing some girls from my previous class glancing at me, I managed to catch some of their treacherous words.

"They're even weirder than the _Cullens…_" a brunette, Lauren, said, joining the others in their agitating snickers.

Still wearing my five year old like grin I went to buy me some food. Once done, I surveyed my situation – where to sit. Close to the centre of the room I spotted Isabella, standing behind an empty chair by the jocks table and making exasperated gestures with her hands, as if though she was trying to explain something. And, judging by the looks on all of their faces, they were not following.

"But…" I whined for myself, "Where is my clique?" My dark brows furrowed as the corners of my mouth dropped. "Screw it," I said, pulling myself together, "I´ll create my own clique. Isabella!"

Isabella looked up and once she caught sight of me quickly gathered her things and gave the others an apologetic smile over her shoulder as she hurriedly strutted my way, swaying her hips enough to turn heads. _Right, left, right, left, right…_

Once she stopped in front of me she did not waste any time, "Alice, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Isa-"

"Why did you not wait for me?" I inquired, looking up, since I was by far the shortest one in our duet.

**BellaPOV**

She had the most adorable looking sad facial expression I had seen in a long time. Her big doe eyes glistened with tears in the light coming from the sun outside and the fantastically irritating lights of the cafeteria. She was pouting with her bottom lip that was slightly shaking, while the upper one was slightly sucked in. She was looking up, so her chin was tucked out a bit further than usual.

"You disgust me," I said, looking at Alice. She blinked at me, and then turned her head down in shame. I rolled my eyes, "Why do you keep faking it? When you knooow I always get it when you do?"

"Shut up. Anyway! D'you wanna know what _I _just heard from a bunch of babbling buffoons?"

I gave away a snort now. "Whatever did you hear, oh eavesdropping Gamgee?"

She paused, failing to put in the dramatic effect she desired. "We're weirder than the _Cullens!_" I frowned, looking at Alice, who grinned at me.

"Who the hell are the Cullens?"

Alice kept fantasizing about who these notorious Cullens could be throughout our social studies lesson and gym class. Her constant babbling faded into a shrill beeping noise in the background as I dragged her along the running track. We were supposed to be warming up. Which failed, epically, as Alice kept knocking down all the runners with her limbs flying all over the place.

I came to an abrupt stop and soon felt a face, boobs and legs crash into me, almost knocking me over. Turning around, I saw Alice. Babbling. On her now sore butt, which she was absentmindedly rubbing.

"…that really hurt, by the way, and I still wonder if the Cullens are good at gym…"

"Will it ever _cease?_" I sighed, pulling her up.

"I hope I'll get to meet them in the future, maybe we'll turn out to be great friends, do you think they'll like me? I hope they will, and maybe there's even someone short among them, like me! I wonder what he or she would be like, I hope that person has a great sense for fashion…" The rest was muffled behind the grip of my cold hands.

"Shut up, for fuck's sake!"

"Mm mhmm hmm, mmhmhmmh! Mm_hhh_, mm!"

"… Miss Swan?" the gruff voice of our gym teacher suddenly blurted out. "… And Miss Brandon. What exactly is going on here?"

"Mm-"

"_We_", I cut in, without removing my hands from that terrorizing machinery of speech, "were just about to go fetch some water. Right, babe?" I gave Alice a pointed look. She stared at me, frowning like she did not agree at all.

"M-"

"_And _later we'll watch _Phantom of the Opera _with a bunch of junk food that'll compensate for all the highly valuable calories which we lose during your most efficient exercises, Mister White." I flashed him a persuasive smile, squeezing Alice's cheeks a bit too hard when I felt her lips parting. She wailed noisily, but Mr. White had already gotten enough and walked away to reprimand some of the girls simply lying scattered along the track like talkative corpses. It was the perfect opportunity to sneak out to the changing rooms without causing a bigger scene.

We did not get further than to the hall, partly because Alice continuously fell behind and then because, well, someone bumped into me. Really hard.

"_Ow!_" a noisy, girly voice exclaimed and I looked a bit up to see a girl with her hair in a tight, brown ponytail. Water dripped from a bottle in her hand, which had also managed to stain her too small white tee and the all too familiar stuck-up, bitchily confused frown was on her face.

"Ex_cuse _me, could you like, _watch _where you're going?" she asked shrilly.

I eyed her, head to toe. "You're the one who bumped into me, but whatever…" I moved past her, noting Alice trying to do the ninja-walk along the wall, but a wet hand flew to my shoulder, gripping it. I stopped dead in my tracks. Slowly, I looked down at one of my favorite Christian Audigier tees, only to see that a filthy commoner's hand had stained it with not only water but what I realized was sweat mixed with make-up from her forehead.

I turned around with a glare that would hopefully set her ablaze. It did not.

"You have to apologize…?" she said almost questioningly. I raised a brow. "_Apologize_, you know, to say you're sorry about something…?"

_Oh, I'll give you something to say you're sorry about. _"Dry-cleaning."

She started in shock, and then laughed mockingly, pissing me off even more. "Ex_cuse _me?"

"Is there any other advanced phrase in your vocabulary than 'excuse me'?"

She stared at me for a second and then opened her stupid mouth again. _She looks like a goldfish,_ I mused. "I-I'm sorry?"

"I will accept your apology, once my shirt is clean on your expense. Of course." I smiled brightly, probably annoying her much more than I had intended.

"Why would I do that when you're the one who bumped into me?"

I felt my face heat up, and strained to keep my voice composed. It wasn't helping that I was currently having my period, which equals mood swings. "Correction: _You _bumped into _me_."

"You stand corrected," Alice suddenly implied, joining us. "Literally."

"I beg to differ!" Miss Long Legs fired back. "Who are you anyway? A leprechaun off duty?"

Alice's mouth fell open, and even I was taken aback. _Impressive. _"I applaud you," I said irritably, yet nodding my approval, "Though nobody is allowed to call her by her true name but _me_, I have to admit, that was a nice line."

"Whatever."

"Now," I reached my hand out toward her, my fingertips barely twitching with restraint anger, "May I please have the money for the dry-cleaning?"

"No."

"That is a shame, I will have to take it by force if you don't cooperate," I looked at her suggestively.

"You should listen to her," Alice nodded as she stood on her tip-toes.

"Shut up, shortie!"

_Oh, that's it._ I shoved her shoulders, hard. She staggered backwards with a gasp. _Oh please._

"_Woo-kay _now, hold on a se-" Alice tried, but a fist had already struck my solar plexus. "Or you could just tear each other to pieces, yeah that's just great, TEACHEEER!"

After catching my breath I made for a counter attack. I brought my right hand back and hit her with an uppercut in her chin. Her head tilted back violently and she hit the back of her head on the wall. I took the opportunity to grab her neck and knee her stomach once. She folded over in coughs, and I was just about to kick her to the ground when a hand grabbed my leg.

The hand twisted, my body following, and then started dragging me backwards along with it toward the exit. I shouted to let me go, not escaping the opportunity to cuss like a sailor, and struggled violently as I was still only standing on one leg. Or more like jumping on it.

"Nniargh! _Alice, help!_" I yelled, but she was just standing there, gawking at my kidnapper as if though he sparkled. The last thing I saw before the door shut in front of me was the teacher, pulling Miss Long Legs away. I could feel the rain in my face and on my body and I growled, trying to turn around while still hopping along with the mystery hand. I was screaming and cursing at whoever it was the whole time.

"Who the hell do you think you are, interrupting a fight between women like that? Huh? You think you're sooo cool, don't you? Like you saved me, or some shit? Not likely! I was doing just fine before you came and ruined it all. How am I going to get her to pay for the dry-cleaning now?"

I was cut off by the sudden movement of my captor - he, and I knew it was a _he_ from the strength of this guy - had let go of my leg and turned me around so I was facing him. Or facing his torso was more like it - this man was _tall_. I looked up and really wished I hadn't. I wished I was back in _there_ being 'taken care of' at the principal's office. It felt like I had been punched in my solar plexus again because the dude was _breathtaking._

His hair was a menacing, bronze mess, like he had been running his fingers through it too much. His hairline was hidden behind the masses of hair, he had sharp eyebrows and a small layer of stubble across his cheeks and sharp jaw. His eyes were placed kind of deep into his rectangular face and they were a colour of golden honey liquid. His nose was straight and he had beautiful cheekbones and his jaw was too delicious looking for his own good, I wanted to nibble on it so bad... And his lips were so kissable, they were full and luscious and just perfectly sculptured, he was the most ravishing man I had ever seen. And I had only seen his face. Yet.

As my eyes adjusted to his handsome face I realized what situation I was in – my eyes widened and I shuddered as I ripped my shirt off of me.

"Mja-ah-aah," I yelped shakily, "I'm filthy! Disgusting! Ew! Ugh!" I started pacing and jumping around as I made exasperated gestures with my hands. I was feeling atrociously dirty and I had to make a visit to the shower, quickly. While I was screaming complaints and shuddering and feeling dirty I heard the man talking to himself.

"What to do," he muttered, "God? Help?" He waited. "Oh, right – I'm cursed, you won't help me. Uh…"

I was still pacing.

"Excuse me? Are you alright?" he asked me hesitantly. I stopped and looked at him, my eye twitching. _Oh my god, I think I'm losing my sanity._

"Do _not_. Use that phrase _ever_ again."

He looked confused as he said, "I'm sorry?"

"No, not that either." I resumed my pacing.

"Can I help you?"

I looked at him, desperate and utterly annoyed at myself. "Take me home so I can tear off these clothes and take a shower. _Fast._"_ I think I'm gonna cry._

"Okay…" He turned around and started walking.

"Hey, where are you going?" _Why did I just ask that?_

"To take you home." He turned around, "Or is that not what you asked me to do?" I stared at him, dumbfounded, but followed him nonetheless. I walked a few steps behind, staring at his black leather covered back and wondered what it would look like without anything covering it. I didn't notice the black bike until he was shoving a helmet in my face.

"I can't ride that," I told him seriously but he just rolled his eyes at me and tried handing me the helmet again.

"And why is that?" he asked, "If you're scared you don't have to be, it's going to be the safest thing you'll ever have between _your_ legs. I promise," he assured me with a wink. If I had not been occupied with my disgustingness I would have been either slapping him or jumping him. Instead, I glared at him.

"No, I'm not scared. I have my own damned bike at home: so don't give me that bullshit. I can't ride it because if I do I'll have to wrap my arms around you as you drive and then you'll get dirty, as well as your bike because stupid me sat on it and then you'll have to wash the bike, take a shower and change and wash your clothes."

We stared at each other for a few moments, he was seemingly staring due to the fact that he didn't know if I was serious or not, and if I was he didn't know _how_ serious. Lucky him for not knowing. Yet.

"That's ridiculous," he snorted, "I won't get dirty from you touching me," he said matter-of-factly as a smile graced his full lips.

"Yes, you will, because that bitch touched me with her disgusting sweat and make-up covered hands, which leads to my conclusion that I. Am. Dirty. And I am not putting my butt on that thing. I will walk," and so, I turned to start walking but let's just say that it turned out to be harder than I thought. Suddenly my feet were no longer making contact with the ground and I was being carried, princess style, to the bike.

"What the-!" I had now been placed on the monster machine and a helmet had been placed in an awkward position on top of my head as mister hottie was taking a seat in front of me.

"Shut up, I will drive you and you are going to thank me when we get there."

Brrr_ooom!_

In panic, I wrapped my arms around his waist but before we were out of the parking lot he stopped and hesitantly turned his head around and asked, "Where do you live?"

**A/N: Hello dear classies! Element Of Art here together with Tina the Terrorist. We salute you.**

**So, did you enjoy it? Please tell us what you thought of it so far :D**

**Over and out.**


	2. Motor vehicles

**A/N: I figured I should pay a little more attention to what I am writing and, thus, this chapter was born. Along with my first love scene which is to make its first appearance in a chapter which is soon to make its depute.**

**Have a pleasant read.**

* * *

><p><strong>BellaPOV<strong>

It hadn't turned out to be much. Bike-guy had done exactly what he told me he would; driven me home. He had simply rode up to my house, stopped, waited for me to get off and then left. Without a word. I have to admit; I was excruciatingly disappointed. I had stood on the driveway, gaping after him in wonder and slight shock. Then I had done what I had meant to do; taken a shower. Twice.

Eventually I ended up sitting in the couch with a huge cup of hot chocolate, watching reruns of Misfits while waiting for Alice to come back home. The rain was pouring down outside, it was a mystery to me how people had actually been able to willingly choose to live in this part of the country. Then again, I had as well. I finally heard the door open, quietly though, as if she did not wish for me to know of her late arrival…

"Alice?" I stepped around the corner and turned on the lights. Alice looked like a thief caught in the action, the ones you usually see in cartoons and animated movies as they tiptoe out the door. I raised an eyebrow at her while pursing my lips, taking on the stance of the expecting bitch; one hand on the hip, as named hip is poked out. She grinned.

"Truce?" The other brow shot up. She sighed and soon looked like a living willow tree. I sighed.

"Where have you been, Alice?" I shifted my weight from foot to foot, trying to relax as I slumped my shoulders slightly and crossed my arms. She looked from right, to left, to the ceiling.

"Nowhere," she answered, suspiciously.

"Oh, okay," I turned to walk back to my couch. It took Alice about two seconds to respond, as expected.

"Huh?" she exclaimed. I turned back around yet again, staring at her as if though she had just done something inexcusable. She grimaced at me in wonder, mouth open, brows raised.

"Well," I started. "You are, obviously, to sleep in the dog house tonight." She looked hurt. I beamed at her, arms still folded and started to turn back around, slightly worried that I would start feeling dizzy and fall on my ass for turning back around so many times. I was sitting on the couch, and had been for a few minutes, when Alice finally decided what to do.

"Fine!" She yelled, stomping over to me where I sat comfortably, sipping on hot coco. I turned toward her as she flopped down, raised the coco to my lips and ordered her to begin. She sighed in defeat and started.

"I met a guy," she informed me, waving her hand dismissively. I stared at her with raised eyebrows over my cup. She mumbled incoherently, looking away, and then she stopped to stare at me with a weird face, from underneath her eyelashes with a fish mouth.

"Well, you were already gone. And it's _your_ fault; _you're_ the one who left me behind, following your handsome rescuer without caring what happened to me!" I was about to interrupt her, to tell her that I had been abducted, but she continued with her wild gestures and terrorizing machinery of speech. It will never cease. "I had to come along to the principles office," she yelled at me in disgust," to confirm what happened, they treated me as an eyewitness!" She took a break from her speech to pout. I waited, and once I decided that she was probably not about to continue I pressed for more.

"You may continue…" She blinked.

"… I had just finished explaining things to the dictatorial pig but don´t worry, I´d never rat you out, I totally covered for your stupid ass mistake." My facial expression had darkened but was soon back to indifference. "Anyway, so I walk out of the prince´s office to the waiting room, I know, right? I mean, a waiting room? It felt like a dentists office-"

"Alice, stop rambling, get back to it." I sipped on my coco.

"Oh, right. So I walk out of the office and there he sat, waiting for something, or someone. He is absolutely gorgeous Bella! I have never seen such a fabulous creature, he was inexcusably celestial…" Alice compleatly spaced out, dreaming of her newly found interest. I curled my upper lip in a grimace and moved my head backwards in a sort of creeped out manner. I shook my head.

"Okay, fine; I get all that but _where were you?"_ Alice hesitated. "Oh don´t even think about it." _Querying weather to tell me or not, eh?_

"I was with Jasper."

"So _that_ was his name," I told myself before going to the kitchen with the intention of pursuing a refill of hot chocolate. "Wait a minute," I poked my head through the indoor window between the kitchen and the living room. "Who is Jasper?"

"I just told you!"

"No, you didn´t. You told me where you were, not who Jasper was."

"UGH!" she screamed, throwing her hands up in the air and bounced off the couch only to run up the stairs to her room in agitation. I watched after her, then I turned back to my coco and prepared it in solitude before I followed her upstairs and into her room. The rest of the night was spent listening to Alice talking of how gentlemanly he had been and how much she had hated it. Yet she wanted nothing more to meet him again. She attempted to explain how she felt, but all that explanation contained of was her making noises, sounds and weird gestures. I tried my best to understand, but I guess love is hard to put in words. The evening ended with me stroking her hair a she fell asleep, my cup of coco still in one hand.

**AlicePOV**

The sun was not shining.

"Uuugh."

The sheets were everywhere, the bed was not. I forced my ten-pound eyelids upwards. Concentrated on my surroundings.

_Raspy material beneath me… paper-folded birds hanging from a ceiling… wooden legs of a chair... boxes scattered everywhere..._

_Why am I lying on the floor?_

I heaved my limp body to the side, having a momentary look of the boxes under my bed before there was a low _thump _and I was staring at the ceiling yet again, in the position of Da Vinci's Vitruvian man.

"Ouch." I stretched my arm out, grabbing the post of the bed and pulling myself to a sitting position. After blankly staring into space for a few minutes, I pushed my butt off the ground, staggering to my feet. The hardest part was over.

Walking to the full length, silver-framed mirror, I nearly jumped with surprise.

A dishevelled bird's nest, sloppily dropped onto a head which screamed for an emergency clean-up. Dark auras encircling lifeless, brown eyes. Bra violently torn to the side.

"Why was I sleeping with my bra?" I loudly asked nobody in particular. Then shrugged and made to walk out of my room, although I had to struggle since I kept stumbling into the half-empty boxes of books, photos, paintings and other gadgets. "Oh well._ Isabellaaaaa!_"

"_What is it?_" she shouted into what seemed to be her pillow, judging by the muffled sound of her voice. I skipped into her room, stopping by her humongous bed that made mine seem tiny in comparison. She was lying flat on her stomach, her face buried into the pillow, and her hair nearly took more place than the rest of her body.

"It's morning", I said merrily.

There was silence. Then, slowly, her head turned sideways, not even attempting to pull away the masses of hair shielding her sight. I smiled brightly at her. I knew she could see me, but without a word, she turned back.

"It's seven o'clock! _Waky waky!_" I called, jumping up and down. She groaned an answer, waving a dismissive arm at me before dragging herself off the bed. I watched numbly as her hair fell down on her back in perfect, mahogany waves.

"What?" she asked bitterly, scrutinizing my current situation.

Sheepishly, I said, "Your hair's pretty." She rolled her eyes, mumbling something about mangling midgets as she headed out the room. I lingered, observing the black and dark blue theme. I abruptly stopped my gawking and regretting the choice of not choosing satin sheets as well when I caught sight of her two nightstands.

In a matter of what, twenty _awake _hours, one of them was already being heavily assaulted by the weights of her many note- and sketchbooks, a dream-diary and a numerous amount of mechanical pencils who all had had their erasers used to the very brink. The other nightstand was bearing her huge laptop and a glass of old water, which I grabbed with a roll of my eyes. I walked into the hall that connected our bedrooms and walk-in closets. Remembering the size and contents of mine, I scurried down to the kitchen to shorten the time which separated us.

**BellaPOV**

My dearest midget looked as if she had been assaulted by evil fairies this morning as she had woken me from my blissful sleep. The morning had contained of her flying about the house looking utterly confused and carrying different pieces of garment every time she passed me. She was crying out complaints that her chamber of secrets had not yet been fully stocked while I was shuffling myself from the bathroom to the kitchen and back again in my underwear. As I was about to drag myself back up the stairs to my own chamber I suddenly had a very tense looking face and worried eyes staring into mine only inches away. I looked down slowly, too scared to make any sudden movements, only to notice Miss dwarfiness on her tippie toes. I stared back up.

"Yes?"

"Help," she requested, though I have no idea how any sound had been able to escape those tightly pursed lips. We stared at each other before I stepped around her, feeling her gaze on me all the while. I walked into my room.

"Sit." She sat. I waltzed into my chamber of untold secrets and threw on a pair of light blue jeans and a grey t-shirt and then waltzed back out. Alice had seated herself on a small chair in front of my vanity table, tense as a blowfish. "Now, my lovely pygmy," she snapped her sorry eyes to me, "what can I do you for?"

"Tell me what to wear," she began. "And do my make up for me... and hair." My brown eyes stared at her. "... Please?"

"Why does that sound like a question?" I asked while starting toward the door. "What are my options?" She beamed before running after me and started throwing around clothes and turning her machinery of speech on full blast. The rest of the morning was spent getting my best friend ready to face the world as a proud and confident woman. Hopefully her hormonal period was not going to force my hand, making me spike her early morning muffin with any sort of make-me-happy herb in order for her to be her usual, happy self. It would surely set her mood on the right side, though I do not believe any of our surrounding members of this society would appreciate it if I let her out while being high.

"How are you feeling?" I asked Alice as I drove us to school in Vogue. She was poking and stroking the lines of her face, lips and eyebrows very carefully while staring at her reflection with bedroom eyes in the vanity mirror of the car.

"I feel epic," she told me as she dabbed at her lipgloss before turning to me with overly raised eyebrows and pouty kiss-me mouth. We laughed and I rode in on the concrete to park my car in front of our highly prestigious school. At least it's prestigious now.

"Bella," Alice was already out of the car, myself trying to unplug my iPod from the car's sound system. "I'm gonna go ahead." I yelled back.

"Why?"

"Because the bell seems to have already rung!" She was already halfway to the door, her voice getting smaller and smaller the closer she got. Let the day begin.

English passed without any incident worthy of my notification. I passed government with bored ease and earplugs were safely placed inside of my ears during trig; I do hate it. I skipped Spanish all together.

While sitting in the cafeteria, facing the entrance of the building, I searched for leather covered shoulders as well as bronze colored hair. Alice entered before I had the chance to spot those things though.

"Hi Bella!" she beamed as she sat in front of me, shielding my view a little. "How's your day been so far?" Alice dug her teeth in a glistening red apple, its sweet fragrance making my mouth water.

"Just fine," I turned back towards the entrance and was shocked to see him, striding in together with three more beautiful people, though none more divine than he. As they seated themselves I thought of them as a whole different race than us, all the while knowing that that cannot be so. I was mesmerized, Alice's rambling turning into no more than a diminutive fog grazing the seat of my faculty of reason, while the sight of the bronze haired god given creation numbed my senses into oblivion.

I woke from my daze only when they left from their table and, to my understanding, it had been because of the bell. Alice held me captive for a few more minutes before she made me walk her to class. Biology was simple, I had started to think so after finally starting to get it. I had been lucky enough to sit alone by one of the benches, atlas; so I thought. A few minutes into the lesson the door swung open and in strode a person I was not yet sure I wanted to have beside for the rest of the year or not.

**AlicePOV**

Shopping was awesome.

School had been fine, apart from the fact that Bella had been excruciatingly absent from reality as I was trying to have a conversation with her; it had truly felt like talking to a wall. She had driven me home in the same state, and so I had escaped her none existent presence by driving off in The Flower with my wallet in a tight grip.

Port Angeles presented itself to be quite a suitable location for my monthly, garmental stocking. With having found the most wondrous second hand shop with a phenomenal supply of everything and anything remotely close to fashion, I was satisfied to almost no end. Although the demonized kid in one of the Halloween-masks that kept stalking me did make me jump onto the counter yelping like crazy.

After making my much desired leave, I was now skipping down the darkened streets in peaceful bliss. Sunset was dawning upon the city, and I figured I should be heading home. Although the fact that Isabella had not even worried enough to send the tiniest remark on my delay made me a bit sour. My eyes somehow zeroed in on the sign with the 'P', and something sprang to my mind.

_Pencil sharpener!_

"Almost forgot!" I murmured lowly to myself, and quickened my pace, the multiple bags in my hands almost accountable as weapons the way they swung like propellers around me. With these in a poor, defenseless book shop plus the accident in the second hand shop, I would be banned from the shop district.

_And I do not want that_.

Having decided, I passed the sign (with the p) and entered the parking lot, bags still propelling. I dumped them in the trunk of The Flower; my beautifully puny car.

"So pretty," I whispered to myself as I gawked at it for a while, then turning on my heels and skipping away. I made myself go to the bookshop, happy with the reassurance of my weapons not being close enough to me to hurt people.

The bell rang as I entered the shop, the smell of inked paper filling my nostrils and yellow light creating a dim yet cosy feeling to the salon which presented walls occupied by perfectly readable material from floor to ceiling. My steps were filled with purpose and determination as I looked for the item I was seeking; the pencil sharpener. I passed the cases of books screaming for attention, allowing the familiar pull to draw me into the far end of the store. There, displayed before me, on top of a table that held pencils and other necessities, was the most epic tool known to man together with her friends and siblings. Their pastel covered shells radiated and glistened as I stared at them, desperate to grab one and devour it while sharpening my truncate pens.

"I want the pink one," and that is the one I grabbed. It was safely shielded in the cage that I had created with my fingers and palms until I was able to pay for it and, after that, it was to be put away behind smooth, plastic walls so that it may be transported and secured to a safe location. The dude behind the counter was pretty; he was absolutely fuckable, is what Bella would say. He smiled at me, and I beamed back. As he registered the pencil sharpener, fumbling a little bit with the plastic baggie, I stared at him with an open mouth.

"I'm hungry," I informed… nobody in particular, though the cashier just so happened to be handing me the plastic bag as I spoke. I grabbed the bag and hurried out of the store. I did not have to walk far for a silvery car sped down the same road I was walking along and then creepily slowed down as it came up beside me. The passenger window rolled down to revile a dirty blond colored head and a face which I recognized. It evoked feelings which I feared, a feeling of not knowing consumed my soul as it screamed at my heart to run away. All of my essence was drained of energy as it gathered all of it in a huge ball of compact, vibrating sensations, and it scared me.

"What are you doing here, Jasper?" I asked, melodramatically. He smiled and lightly told me to get in the car. I did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My lovelies, I do hope that this chapter pleased the ever loving fuck out of you.**


	3. Worm

**A/N: It's short! I know, and I do apologize. But this chapter really does contain a lot of… information? **

**Have a pleasant, even if short, read!**

**Chapter III **

**AlicePOV**

His essence was tantalizing. His liquid eyes unsure as he stared into mine, still they were threatening. I thought myself believe that he pitied me, for what reason I did not know, I could not tell. The presence of him was yelling at me to take advantage of the loss of space between us, to touch him. For that would be the only chance I would get, to reach out and graze his skin, if only for the fraction of a second. The chicken had been left in his car as he walked me into a bar, his hand resting at the small of my back while he, in a gentlemanly manner, held the door for me. I had never been fond of alcohol, but as long as I had Jasper to stare at I would never know what I was drinking.

"If you want me to stay away from you," I said. "Why did you bring me to a bar?" He snorted, a strangely beautiful sound escaping his marble lips. "I mean, it's not really the smart thing to do here, let's be honest." He was silent as I sat back down after my last gesture had been completed with a swing of my arm.

"Honest," he whispered, staring off into space for a moment before turning his knowing gaze to me, a slight smile grazing his features. "You most certainly make me want to be." This made me confused, my brows pulled together and my lips pursed. He laughed, a deep rumble from the low of his throat. "I wanted to warn you." That did not help.

"That does not help." He raised his eyebrows at me, the small smile still in place and a hint of amusement in his eyes. "You wanted to warn me, of something I have no idea what it is, so you brought me here; into a creepy place which sells alcohol and has a weird light setting as well as the smell of cigars." I was trying my best to understand this. "Most pressingly; what do you want to warn me of?"

He lowered his gaze to look down in shame as his face was overpowered by sadness and something that resembled despair. He sighed and turned slightly away from me before he started talking, a dark meaning lingering behind every word leaving his mouth, like a heavy shadow pulling him down into a bottomless abyss of regret and shame. "To warn you of me."

"That's a shame," I stared at him, leaning toward him as I searched his face of something that could reveal his true meaning. "Now I won't be able to stay away."

He whipped his head around, surprise coloring the beauty of his face. "Why?" he asked me, puzzled.

"Because you asked me to," was my matter-of-factly answer. And the rest, as they say, is history.

**BellaPOV**

Alice came home on time last night, though she stumbled through the door in some kind of a daze. I wondered if the right thing to do would be to ask her how she was doing, if something had happened and if so: what? But she had looked happy, blissfully so, and because of that I had let her stare into her pale ceiling without getting any sleep. Because of that her eyes were bloodshot the next morning and the evil fairies looked to have made her another nice visit.

She requested of me to let her ride to school on her own. I was feeling anxious on her behalf, even though I had no idea what so ever what was happening to my best friend. I knew she thought of it as destined magic, something that had bean bedded into the weave of faith from the very beginning. All she told me was that she was positive of the fact that this was going to affect both of our lives.

I was fairly certain though, that she was entranced by the mysterious young male she had recently encountered with. This train of thought brought me to my own mysterious handsome youngling - a brilliant beauty I had not laid eyes on again after he had driven me home a couple of days ago. I wanted to know his name. For now, that was really all that I wanted. But I was quite sure that once I knew that, I would crave for so much more.

Behind the comforts of my car window and the steering wheel of the magnificent vehicle, I observed the student body as they gathered in groups around the parking lot. A few deciding that the fog and cold was going to ruin their hair and walking inside, others trying to impress by persistently staying by their transportation machines together with equally dense company. I knew that my subconscious was trying to find my current interest, at the same time my conscious mind was trying to rationalize my behavior and the overruling possibility that I was not about to detect him this morning by staying in my car and waiting for his bike to make its noisy appearance. Finally the bell rang and I opened the door of my car, grabbing my back pack that had been lazily thrown on the passenger seat next to me and stepped out into the cold. I had seen Alice running into the building a few minutes before the bell had rung, so at least I was sure of the fact that she was not late for her first class. I cannot positively claim that the case will be the same for the rest of her classes though.

My morning had not been interesting, at all. The classes had not been very informative so I mostly sat staring out a window or drawing in and on top of my note books. Most of my little sketches were completely off topic, but they did brighten my dull day to day equipment.The day started to get interesting at lunch, as I stepped in to cafeteria and saw Alice sitting by a table, together with people I recognized but had yet to speak with. A big, dark haired cutie of a guy, a blond, female bombshell, another blond and handsome face whose arm was slung over Alice's shoulders and, to my utmost surprise, a bronze haired young man whose own shoulders were covered in dark blue cotton.

_Holy mother of god._

**AlicePOV**

The atmosphere around the table, which was unofficially claimed by the Cullen's, was divided; a feeling for each member of the Cullen group toward my party crashing gesture. Emmett, the most humongous and lighthearted of the Palies, happily teased Jasper about me whilst Edward, the bronze haired bad boy, seemed to be processing my lack of absence with equal ease. His silent acceptance towards my happy endeavors of making conversations was a contrast to Jasper's stunning twin, Rosalie, who indifferently acknowledged my presence.

"The earth consists of exactly as much water at this age as it did when it was created," I was telling the Cullen's. "It has also recently been scientifically proven that the one thing that affects water the most is, in fact, human emotions instead of what most would believe it to be; what it comes in physical contact with. I think that this discovery is truly extraordinary, and the one who informed me of this extremely interesting piece of facts was, of course-" I cut myself off, having spotted the brilliant, shining red of a silk blouse combined with milky, pale flesh, a skin color I was tremendously familiar with. At the top of my lungs, I shrieked to the beautiful materialization of my glorious soulmate while waving in the air with both of my hands, "_Isabella!"_

Her features, twisted in a befuddled look of indecision as she gazed upon the many seats available to be chosen, were painted fiercely; her lips a vibrant red and her eyes framed by black lining. Her lashes were also refined in black while the rest of her gorgeous face had been left alone. This envious worthy beauty turned to me with tense curiosity, knowing she wanted to, and yet she was afraid to. I smiled brilliantly at her, widely displaying my invitation, not caring if the others seated around the table minded. We were a package deal; if Jasper wanted to be with me, which I knew he did, Bella would be coming along. None of them necessarily had to like her, but they did have to accept the fact that she was not going anywhere.

Bella walked cautiously toward us, probably still weighing the pros and cons of sitting with me, Jaspie and the rest of the gang. Her eyes were guarded, and always wandering back to the same place; Edward. I took a good look, he wouldn't mind as he was staring at her just as much as she was staring at him, though more intently. His eyes flickered to mine, the orbs of deep topaz telling me to be careful of something. They radiated a feeling of determination and a dark and desolated past which I did not have the authority to question. Edward looked back to Bella. Then it hit me; he was the guy who had dragged her out of the gym a few days ago, safely ensuring me a trip to the principles office as well as saving her refined little ass. I heard Edward make a small grunt and I furrowed my eyebrows in slight confusion. Bella sat down between me and Rosalie, who seemed to mind. Which was hilarious, of course. Bella sat with a straight back, digging into her lunch without making the slightest hint of an attempt at an introduction. _Alice will have to take the initiative. _

"Every one, this is my soulmate, Bella," I introduced. She looked up and raised her hand in a less than adequate greeting. _Pathetic, _I thought in disappointment and as soon as I had thought the word a snort ensured its way from Edward to my sensitive ears. I slightly wondered what joke I had missed but quickly dismissed it as I still had a few people to introduce. "Bella, dear. These are Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Jasper."

**BellaPOV**

This sucks donkey balls. How did she do that? Worming her way into peoples lives as if it was as easy as cutting up a slice of chocolate cake. I didn't really know how to behave, so I just settled for acting indifferent, which I'm sure Alice knew was nothing more than an act. Edward seemed to know as well, but how he knew that, I did not know. Alice's introduction had been very simple and short; pointing at people and uttering their names. Still, it was appreciated, since now I knew his name. And, as expected, now I wanted more. I wanted to know him.

"So," Alice said, pulling me out of my daze. "What class do you guys have next?" She was asking all of us, but looked most intently at Edward. He seemed puzzled and slightly hesitant but answered her;

"Biology." Surprise flooded through me, as did expectations and curiosity. I felt my cheeks flush for no apparent reason, and soon after noticed how Edwards shoulders tensed. As did the rest of his arm folded posture. Alice beamed at me, waiting for me to acknowledge the fact that I and Edward are attending the same class after lunch. I tried not to mind Alice's aggressively expectant face as I met Edward's eyes, at the same time ignoring Rosalie's glaring and her massive boyfriend's constantly failing attempts at guiding her attention back to himself.

An alarmingly high pitched ringing screeched through the halls, bouncing off the walls and colliding with my eardrums. Startled I noted her highness The Leprechaun rise from her seat with her dearest battalion at her side.

"Jasper is going to walk me to class now. You won't have to wait for me after school, nor will you have to await my arrival any time soon after the final class." She winked at me before skipping toward the opening in the wall being held up by his royalty The Calm. Beautiful Lady Grumpy was escorted out by her handsome lumberjack soon after. I turned back around, after having cleared it to myself that my best friend was actually leaving me here. Alone. With a marbled statue of unease.

**A/N: I do realize the shortness of this chapter, but I sincerely want to keep you interested! I hope you will not hate me for this forever. With love, ElementOfArt and TinaTheTerrorist**


End file.
